See How I Feel
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: read as Gabriella, Annie, Kelly and Andrew run, hide, suffer, and go through things that are not normal for kids. they go through abuse, death, love and more.  i wrote this when i was only 8 years old
1. RUN AWAY

**Ok, this story is just fun to write. I own the story line, and no I did not copy anyone. I'm new on fanfiction.**

**CHAPTER 1- RUN AWAY**

Kyle Montez stormed out of the Montez' house for the 3rd time that night. Gabriella was left in the living room bleeding, bruised and crying. She got off the ground and went into the kitchen to get cleaned and fixed up. Each time she lightly touched herself, tears fell in pain.

"Gabi, are you alright?" a voice came from the hall. She turned around and saw her 7 year old sister Annie, and her 11 year old twin brother and sister Andrew and Kelly, who looked like they were crying. Gabriella nodded.

"Ya. I guess. I can't stand seeing you guys hurt, I rather take it on my own" Gabriella confessed.

"Gabi, I'm scared. What if it gets worse?" Annie cried as she walked closer. Gabriella hugged her tightly not caring about the bruises.

"I know. I think we should run away." Gabriella suggested. She, Andrew, and Kelly talked about it for the past week. They didn't tell Annie because she was too young. They all nodded in agreement

"When?" Annie asked. Andrew and Kelly nodded at the 15 year old Gabriella

"Tonight" they all ran upstairs to pack as fast as possible. Gabriella ran into her mother's old office before she died, to get the passports. Every single one of them (besides Annie) knew what happened 6 years ago to their mother. Gabriella signed them all up for school by phone, got an apartment for them and got herself 3 jobs, which starts in September.

It was a day before school started and Gabriella worked at the diner, book store and the music store in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Andrew, Kelly and Annie sometimes stayed home and they went with her when they wanted to. Gabriella worked Mondays and Thursdays at the diner, Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays at the book store and Wednesdays and Saturdays at the music store. For her shifts is always the same for each job, 5-11, and if lucky 5-9.

Gabriella, Andrew, Kelly and Annie got their story straight that night so if they really had to, they would lie to whoever that person was. Their story is that their dad was on a business trip and he always gets sent away. And if they had to talk about their mom, it was that she is out of the picture. Now that school is tomorrow, they are excited yet scared, and now their secret keeping is now put to the test. Hope it works for them all.

**Ok, so that is the first chapter. I hope you understand it. Gabriella is 15, Kelly and Andrew are 11 and Annie is 7. Their mom is dead and Kyle (their dad) is abusive. I hope you get it. I just found out that it is kind of like "Feel This", but I wrote this story when I was 8, and that was in 2001. So no, no one copied each other. The author of "Feel This" and I didn't copy each other and ya. I love that story because it is really cool but it came out after mine. Mine is just something I was feeling and I didn't read it back then obviously. So, please review**


	2. New School, New Life

**CHAPTER 2- NEW SCHOOL, NEW LIFE**

Gabriella's school was about a 45 minute walk and is called East High. Andrew, Kelly and Annie's school was a half hour walk and is called East Elementary. As they walked to school, which all schools start at 9am, Gabriella saw Annie crying.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as they all stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Annie hugged Gabriella and they were about 10 minutes away from their school.

"I'm scared. Andy and Kel have each other and I'm going to be alone"

"It's going to be ok, sunshine. We've done this a million times before. There's nothing different. It'll be fine" they all started to walk again but Annie held Gabriella's hand tightly. When they reached east Elementary Gabriella turned to them smiling, "Ok so protect Annie and don't leave her alone. Keep our story the same, be safe and… have lots of fun" the trio nodded

"We will" the twins answered at the same time

"Will you be ok at your school Gabi?" Annie asked worriedly

"I'll be ok sunshine. I love all three of you" as the trio hugged Gabriella, she hugged them back

"We love you too" as the trio went in, Gabriella started her way to her school

As Gabriella climbed up the stairs to her first class, a boy with blue eyes watched her. He saw her slip backward and closed her eyes. He quickly ditched his friends and caught her. She slowly opened her eyes and he saw the most beautiful brown eyes.

As Gabriella opened her eyes, her eyes came into contact with the most beautiful blue eyes

"Are you ok?" the guy asked

"I'm ok" the guy placed her on her feet again but on the 3rd level.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez. What's yours?"

"Troy Bolton. Are you new here?"

"Ya. Thanks for catching me"

"No problem" Troy saw her looking at the map, to find her class, "I could give you a tour. What's your 1st class?"

"Drama with Darbus"

"Same here. She's the freaky teacher. Let's go" as they walked to their class, Troy filled her in on how the school works and he asked her to sit with them at lunch, which she agreed nervously. As Gabriella introduced herself to Ms. Darbus, she pointed to a seat beside Troy after her speech of Dramatic Arts.

**Ok guys, the next chapter is at lunch. Please review so I can update faster**


	3. Lunch Time

**CHAPTER 3- LUNCH TIME**

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie. What's your name again?" a girl named Taylor asked, at the end of History

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella answered nervously

"Nice to meet you. What do you have next?"

"Lunch"

"Nice. Me too. Come this way" as they walked to the cafeteria, Taylor looked for her friends, "There they are"

As they walked to the table, they heard a blonde haired girl and a guy having an agreement on food

"CHOCOLATE IS FOOD!" the blonde snapped

"IT'S POISON!" the guy answered

"Introductions time…. SHARPAY! JASON SHUT UP!" Taylor snapped, and it caused them the go quiet, "Gabriella, this is Jason, that's Sharpay, she's a drama queen, this is Kelsi, this here is Chad…"

"Funniest person to walk the planet" Chad said proudly

"Ok… well that's Zeke, he loves to cook and that's….. Where's Troy?"

"Dunno" everyone replied

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

"Sorry guys, I was getting the tables from my dad for basketball" Troy told the group

"Its ok caption" Chad answered.

"Troy's the caption of the basketball team" Taylor told me as she sat down beside Chad. 'Why would Troy talk to me? He can't like me can he?' I thought. Troy turned toward me when he heard his name

"Hey Brie, what are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing…" Troy stuttered as I smiled

"Taylor and I started to talk in our History class and ya… here I am" he smiled back

"Come sit over here. You didn't tell me you're smart"

"You didn't tell me you're the caption of the basketball team" I told him as I walked over to him. He took my hand and we sat down together, "plus it's my 1st day"

"True…."

"WAIT! You guys know each other? HOW" Sharpay butted in

"She's the one you caught when she was about to fall down the stairs this morning" Chad told as Troy and I blushed but nodded

"Hey Ryan" Troy greeted as I turned around

"Hey Troy" Ryan answered out of breath, "Who's your friend?"

"Ryan, this is Gabriella Montez, Brie that's Ryan Evans…. Sharpay's twin brother"

"Hi" Ryan greeted

"Hi" I whispered as Troy kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and we got up.

"Come on" Troy took my hand and we laced our hands without even thinking. When we arrived back at our table with his lunch all the couples were kissing, "Let's go up here"

As Troy and I sat down on the roof top garden, I saw East Elementary.

"Come eat" Troy whispered to me

"I'm not hungry" I told him still looking at the school. I saw Annie, Kelly and Andrew playing on the jungle gym and I felt Troy wrap his arms around me

"I'll force you if I have too" Troy put his hand on my chin and he gently opened my mouth. He quick slipped a fry in and I finally closed my mouth. As I ate the fry, I slapped Troy in the head, "What was that for?" I gave him a look said 'Think about it', "Hey. You had to eat. You're a toothpick"

"Funny"

**NO ONE'S POV**

A few weeks passed and Andrew, Annie, Kelly and Gabriella got the hang of everything. It's now Annie's 8th birthday and Gabriella's 16th. Tonight is the basketball game against West High and Troy invited Gabriella to go. Troy knows about Andrew and Kelly but not Annie. Troy told Chad that he has fallen hard for Gabriella but no one knows the same goes for Gabriella.

"Morning sunshine" Gabriella greeted Annie with a smile and Annie smiled back.

"Morning" Gabriella handed her a small box

"Open it" when the box was opened, it was from Kelly and Andrew. It was $20 and a pair of red running shoes

"Thanks guys" Annie hugged them

"Here's mine for you sunshine" Gabriella gave her a long box and a card

"Dear Sunshine, may all your dreams and wishes come true on this special day. I love you xoxoxo Gabi" Annie read out loud, "Thanks Gabi" When Annie opened the box, it turned out to be a red dress and red high-heels, "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Gabi. I love it!" Annie hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Hey Gabi. This is from us. Annie got you something by herself" Kelly told Gabriella as she handed a box to her. When the present was opened, it was a black dress

"I love it. Thanks guys" Gabriella hugged them

"Anytime"

"Open mine" Annie cutted in

"Thanks" when the gift was opened it was black high-heel sandals, "Oh my gosh. Let me put all this on then we'll go. Sunshine you can join me if you want"

"Ok" Annie and Gabriella quickly got changed, and they all went to school.

**Please review**


	4. The Game

**CHAPTER 4- THE GAME**

**Here's chapter 4**

**ANNIE'S POV**

"Hey Annie. Happy 8th birthday" Kyle said to me. Kyle is 10 years old and he is so hot.

"Thanks" I whispered as I smiled

"Oh… by the way. You look beautiful"

"Thanks. My sister Gabi got me the dress and Kelly and Andrew got me the high-heels."

"Really? It makes you looked like 9 or 10. Plus it makes you look really hot" I blushed, "have I told you, you look really cute when you blush"

"Thank you" Kyle slowly lend in and his lips touched mine.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

"Hey Brie" I turned around and saw Troy

"Hey Troy" I greeted

"Your dress looks amazing on you. And happy sweet 16" I smiled

"Thanks. My brother and sister got them for me"

"Cool. Are you coming tonight?" I nodded, "sweet" Troy quickly kissed my cheek as I blushed, "you're cute when you blush"

"Thanks" I only told Troy about Andrew and Kelly but not Annie. I know Kelly and Andrew would protect each other as I protect mostly Annie.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**NO ONE'S POV**

Gabriella and Annie walked hand-in-hand up to Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor. Andrew and Kelly walked behind them up there as well as looking around.

"Hey guys" Gabriella greeted them

"Hey" Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor replied with smiles.

"Guys, this is my 8 year old sister Annie, and my 11 year old twin brother and sister Andrew and Kelly. Annie, Kelly and Andrew these are Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay"

"Hi" Annie greeted quietly as she hid herself behind Gabriella

"Annie, it's ok. They won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" Gabriella whispered as she tried to calm her. Annie nodded, "how about you sit beside me and between me and Taylor. Would you try that?"

"Ok" Annie sat down between them and hugged her older sister. Kelly sat on the other side or Gabriella and Andrew beside her, with Sharpay beside Andrew, and Kelsi was beside Taylor.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"And number 6 on the West High Knights got a foul. Number 14 you get 3 free throws" Troy nodded. Wildcats were at 50 and the Knights were at 52. Troy shot the first…. In. Second….. In. now it's tied. 52-52. All he needed to do is shoot this one and get it to go in, and then they win. Troy looked in the stands and saw Gabriella staring at him. She nodded and mouthed 'You can do it'. Troy nodded and mouthed 'Thanks'. Troy bounced the ball and took the shot and it…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"YES! EAST HIGH WILDCATS WON!" the announcer shouted. Gabriella, Kelly, Annie and Andrew jumped up and down along with everyone else.

"You like Troy don't you?" Annie asked her older sister. Gabriella couldn't lie to any of her siblings because they know when you do, so Gabriella nodded

"Ya I do" Gabriella answered

"I think he likes you too. He was staring at you all game"

"Maybe, we're just really good friends right now but I would like us to be more"

"Who knows what will happen while we live here" Gabriella nodded in agreement. The 4 of them stayed up there, while waiting for the crowd to get smaller and calmer.

"Hey Brie" Gabriella smiled and made her way down to Troy with the trio.

"Great job wildcat" she hugged Troy

"Thanks, and thanks for your help. It's all thanks to you that we won the game" Gabriella smiled

"It was you Troy not me"

"Whatever you say Brie. But I know the truth, it was you"

"Fine. Oh, Troy. This is my little brother Andrew, my little sister Kelly and my other sister Annie"

"Hi. I'm Troy Bolton. Oh and Brie, you didn't tell me you had 3 younger siblings"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Gabi, do you remember what today is…" Annie began until Kelly covered her mouth with her hand

"I do remember Annie" the trio allowed a few tears to fall, but for Gabriella she fought them back but they were in her eyes

"Brie…" Gabriella saw Troy look at her confused

"It's nothing to worry about Troy" Gabriella told him.

"Brie, I care about you. Whatever your going through that hurts you, it gets me worried about you. You're my best friend. And I wanted you to know that I'm falling in love with you, and you can't change that. Plus I want to be the one that you can talk about anything to Ok?" Gabriella finally stopped fighting the tears and allowed them to fall. Troy took her hands and pulled her to him and gave her a hug.

"I'm falling in love with you too Troy" Gabriella whispered. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her so she smiled back

"If I promise not to tell anyone, could you tell me?" Gabriella nodded. She led him to a seat where no one could hear a word. The trio fallowed them and sat down next to them

"Well it takes place when I was 9, Annie was 1, and the twins were 4. It was 7 years ago. Well… Uhm…" Troy rubbed her hand along with asking her to continue, "Our mother died. She died in a car explosion. I was in it but I got out thanks to our mom. And out mom suffered from it" Gabriella cried, "It's my entire fault. It's my fault that Annie never got a chance to meet our mom, my fault that she died on our birthday, my fault that she will never see us grow up, my fault that she will never see who anyone of us becomes, my fault that she will never see us fallow our dreams. It's my entire fault" Troy quickly pulled a crying Gabriella to him. She has never told the trio why she blames herself for the death of their mother. Troy kissed her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"Gabi, is that how mom died? A car explosion" Annie asked. Kelly led forward and whispered in her ear

"Dad caused it. Gabi saw but mom didn't." Kelly whispered and Andrew nodded to approve it

"Gabi, it's not your fault. You tried to tell mom but she didn't believe you. I don't blame you" Andrew told Gabriella

"Me too. I don't blame you" Kelly agreed

"I agree too" Annie pointed out with a smile, "We love you Gabi and we want you to tell us everything and no hiding things like this"

"it's not your fault Brie. You didn't cause it. Someone of something else did. But not you" Troy told her softly as Gabriella smiled and looked at the trio and Troy

"Thanks and I love you guys too. The same goes for the terrible trio" Gabriella told them softly. Troy wiped her tears away and Troy was about to kiss her when someone shouted at them

"YO TROY!" they jumped and saw it was Chad

"What?" Troy asked

"Come on"

"Why?"

"Party"

"Oh ya" Chad waited as Troy looked back at Gabriella who is still in his lap, "would you like to come?"

"I can't leave the terrible trio" Gabriella whispered

"If you want they could come also" Gabriella smiled

"Would you like to go guys?" they nodded

"Of course leader of the terrible trio" Annie smiled and stuck out her tongue at Gabriella as everyone, including Chad started to laugh

"Ok. We're coming"

"Let's go then" Troy picked Gabriella up in the bridal style and carried her down to the floor. The trio fallowed as Gabriella was placed on her feet. Gabriella and Troy laced their hands together without noticing and the trio smiled as Annie grabbed Gabriella's hand. Kelly and Andrew joined them and they all held hands as they walked to Chad's van.

**Please review and the next chapter will be at the party**


	5. Confessions

**CHAPTER 5- Confessions**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter**

The 6 of them walked into the Bolton's backyard, where the party was being held. Chad ditched them and went to find Taylor, Annie saw Kyle from school and went to hang out with him, and the twins ditched Gabriella and Troy so they could be alone.

"Annie, Kelly and Andrew are funny" Troy told her

"Ya they are" Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to his tree house from when he was a kid. When they were inside it, they decided to learn more about each other.

"Could I ask you some personal questions?" he asked her

"I'll answer them if I don't get offended" she answered, looking at him

"Ok. That's cool with me. Where did you move from?"

"Ontario, Canada"

"When did you move here?"

"August"

"Where were you born?"

"Quebec City"

"Where's that?" Gabriella laughed

"Quebec, Canada"

"So you're Canadian I'm guessing" Gabriella nodded, "Ok. Where were the twins born?"

"Alberta, Canada"

"More Canadians. How about Annie?"

"Ontario, Canada"

"Your dad?" 'SHIT!' Gabriella thought as she bit her lip

"Uhm…"

"Personal?"

"Not really" Troy took her hand as they both lay down. Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky, "he was born in Vancouver, Canada with my mom" Troy kissed her forehead, "next question please"

"Uhm… what's your biggest regret?"

"Not being good enough or strong enough to protect the trio and everyone hating me for it" Gabriella confessed as tears fell. Troy pulled her into a hug

"I'm never going to hate you" Gabriella smiled, lends over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Troy"

"No problem. Could I ask one more question?"

"Sure"

"Why did you move here?"

"Didn't have a choice in the matter"

"Ok, where's your dad?"

"On a business trip" Gabriella lied. Lying to Troy has become really hard for her lately and it hurts her to do so, "Any others?"

"Maybe later…" Troy joked

"Fine with me"

"Oh, wait. When's everyone's birthday?"

"Annie's and mine was today, the twins are next month on October 11th. My mom's would have been last week and my dad's is the 29th of January. When's yours?"

"December 20th" Troy replied with a grin. Gabriella smiled back as they put their foreheads together, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. How about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" Troy remembered what Chad said to him earlier that week. 'She likes you dude. Ask her out when opportunity knocks', "Uhm… Brie?"

"Ya?"

"I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"If you… you would like to be my girlfriend?" Troy starred at her with hope in his eyes. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back.

"Yes" she whispered. Troy smiled and kissed her

"Happy birthday and here's your birthday present" he pulled out a box and put it in her hands. Gabriella opened it

"Oh my gosh"

"Do you like it?" Gabriella shook her head

"I love it. Could you put it on me?"

"Sure" Troy took the ends of the diamond necklace and slipped it around her neck.

"Thanks Troy. Today is the best birthday ever" Gabriella kissed him and he pulled her closer. They lay down again and he pulled her on top of him.

**What did you think? Chapter 6 is called "The First Date" so keep an eye out. If I get 2 more reviews then I'll type it up and update. The entire story is done and I'm just typing it and everything. If you have questions, message me or ask it in the review and I'll message you. Please review and check out "Concrete Angel" and "Prom Night Nightmare" and my others that are up. **


	6. The First Date

**CHAPTER 6- The First Date**

**Ok, so the wake was today and I was upset. This made me feel better, so here's the next chapter.**

It was the day after Kelly's and Andrew's birthday. Gabriella never takes off the necklace besides when she goes for a shower. Tonight was Troy's and Gabriella's first date and in 3 days was another game against West High. People around always calls Gabriella mean things and Troy would snap at them. Plus Gabriella sometimes ends up crying. Troy gave Gabriella his number and they talk on the phone for hours.

"Gabi, just tell him. He might be able to help" Annie told Gabriella as she got ready

"I dunno" Gabriella whispered

"You told him half, at least about mom. Tell him about dad"

"I know I did. If I have to I will. And I know… I trust him and I love him but you guys come first"

"Gabi! Do you hear yourself? 'You guys come first'. If you love us and care about us, tell him!" Annie shouted

"Annie, sunshine, relax. I will tell. I will. But I don't know about tonight. If I have to I will. I'll tell him when I'm ready. Ok? I'll end up on telling him as soon as I'm ready" Gabriella answered as she gently held Annie's shoulders.

"Ok. Either way you'll tell him?"

"Yes"

"Ok. I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I love you Annie"

"I love you too Gabi" at that point, there was a knock on the door of their apartment

"GOT IT GABI!" Andrew yelled

"Thanks Andrew" Gabriella called back as she finished her makeup.

"Hey Troy… ya she's getting ready… ya we're ready… really? SWEET! More basketball" she heard Andrew say as she laughed and walked to the door.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella greeted when she walked closer.

"Hey. I love your outfit" Gabriella looked down at herself. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a green top that goes just below her butt. She looked up smiling.

"Thanks. Just let me get my flip flops on, and then I'm ready" Gabriella walked to the matt and slipped on her flip flops.

"Ok, are you ready to go to my house?"

"As far as I know" Gabriella called to the Kelly and Annie. They came running in, "you guys ready?" they nodded, "Andrew?" he nodded as well, "we're ready" Troy laughed

"Ok. Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"I think so" Gabriella answered nervously as she took his hand as they walked out after locking the door.

"It's going to be fine, plus you look beautiful. They will love you" Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Ok. Let's go" Troy took opened the door to his car for her and they drove to his house.

(TROY'S HOUSE)

"Mom, Dad!" Troy yelled as they walked into the house.

"Hey Troy" Troy's mom, Angela greeted.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Gabriella, her little brother Andrew, Andrew's twin Kelly, and Gabriella's youngest little sister Annie"

"Hi, I'm Troy's mom Angela and this is Troy's dad, Jack" Angela greeted as Jack smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" they all shook hands, and chatted a bit.

"mom, dad, is it ok for me and Gabi to go on our date now and you guys could watch the hyper twins and hyper 8 year old?" Troy asked.

"sure" Angela replied

"Awesome. Andrew do you play basketball?" Jack asked as Andrew nodded

"One-on-one?" Andrew challenged

"Your on" as Jack and Andrew ran outside to the basketball court, Angela asked Kelly and Annie if they like art.

"Could I paint?" Annie asked

"Of course. Come on" as they went upstairs, Troy smiled

"You lost the twins and Annie to my parents" Gabriella laughed at Troy's comment

"I guess I did" Troy took Gabriella's hand and they got up

"Are you ready for our date?" she nodded. Troy led her out of the house and to the car.

It was now 1am and Troy took Gabriella to a movie, dancing, dinner and to the mall.

"Any more?" she asked with a yawn

"Nope. Plus it's morning and your tired" she laughed

"I am and there's no joke why I'm so tired" Troy laughed as well

"but did you have fun?"

"of course. It was the best"

"I agree. Mostly because it was with you" Gabriella smiled.

"I agree. I'm glad I met you Troy"

"I'm glad I met you too Brie. I feel like I can tell you anything and you can help me through it, no matter what it is"

"me too" they arrived to Troy's house 10 minutes later, and Gabriella spent all that time trying to figure out if she should tell him or not.

**Do you think she tells him or not? I'm typing the next chapter but I won't put it up until I get 2 new reviews. :P Please review**


	7. I'm Sorry

**CHAPTER 7- I'm Sorry**

**This chapter is really long so I hope you like it. There is lots of drama in this one. Here it is…**

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered when they got out of the car.

"Ya?" Troy whispered back.

"Umm… could I tell you something?"

"Anything" Troy walked over to her, took her hand and led her to tree house and up the ladder. When they were sitting down, he asked her, "What's up?"

"You know how I told you about my mom?"

"Ya"

"I left out some parts…. About my dad" Troy moved closer to her, put his arm around her and held her hand with his left hand.

"Could you tell me?" she nodded

"It was my dad who made the car explode. He wanted me dead not my mom. He blamed me that my mom is dead. So ever since I was 9, he's been hurting me. The night my mom died, I ran to my room crying. I tried to tell her to let me die, but she pushed me out. So the night my mom died, he came into my room, yelling at me. He also raped me when I did something good. So after his yelling fit, he punched me…" Gabriella started to cry

"So it was your dad, who killed your mom. And he's the one, which got you to think it was your fault. And he started to rape and beat you. Did he stop after a month?" Troy said while putting it all together, she shook her head.

"No"

"You have to tell the police Brie"

"I can't. They won't believe me; they will send us back to him. Plus that's not all of it."

"There's more?" she nodded

"Every time I did something wrong or something he didn't like, he would beat me or rape me. I get the worse amount because I would rather get beaten then seeing the twins and Annie come crying to me. I hate seeing them bleeding and bruised. So the twins and I came up with a way out. A week before school started, we moved here. So a few days before that, our dad left to go to the bar after he beat me for not cleaning my room. We packed our stuff and left to come here. We couldn't take it anymore Troy. We've been getting beaten for 7 years. Annie's been getting it for 2. Each time dad wanted to get to her I told him to 'take me instead'. I had to help her. If I died in the car instead of mom, none of this would've happened. It's my fault Troy. My entire fault" Gabriella fell into his arms and cried her eyes out. When she was in Troy's arms, he noticed she was smaller than other girls and he saw bruises on her lower back. He decided she wasn't a normal 16 year old and she looked so fragile, "I'm sorry for crying again Troy" she whispered when she was calmer.

"It's ok Brie. I'm glad you told me"

"Really?"

"Ya. I won't tell anyone unless you want me too. And if you died in the car then, the twins and Annie wouldn't know you, and we wouldn't be together. It's not your fault. It's your dad's, not yours. In my words, your dad is an asshole" Gabriella giggled quietly, "are you ok a bit?" she looked up at Troy, still in his arms

"Ya. I guess"

"Ok. May I ask you something about your dad?"

"Sure"

"What are your words?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I said, 'in my words, your dad is an asshole'. What's yours?"

"Umm… a jackass, asshole and he needs to crawl in a hole and die"

"Anymore?"

"He's a stupid fucker and a pervert"

"Nice"

"Thanks" she saw Troy looking down at her

"If your dad ever thinks about coming here, quickly phone me and I'll come as fast as I can. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again. Who do you think should know?"

"My parents"

"Ok" Gabriella replied quickly, "could you tell them?"

"Sure" Troy answered, gently kisses the side of her mouth, "ok. Let's tell them now" Gabriella yawned, "Time for bed princess" she laughed

"Fine" Troy took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, after he got up. He wiped her tears and they went down the ladder. As they walked to the back door, Angela and Jack opened the door smiling.

"We need to talk to you. Its important." they nodded and went into the living room as Troy took Gabriella to his room.

"Ok, you get the bed and I'll have the floor" Troy told Gabriella as they put her stuff in his room.

"No, we can both have the bed since you won't let me have the floor" Gabriella told him

"Are you sure?"

"100%"

"Ok" they went back downstairs to the living room, "here's what's up…" Troy told them everything and he saw Gabriella crying. Troy hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Oh my fucking god! Sorry but what the fuck. You were only 9 and he had flippen right to do that!" Angela said angrily. Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap and they all heard something vibrate. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone to see who was calling at 2am, her eyes widened in fear and anger.

"It's my dad" she whispered

"I'll answer it" Troy whispered in her ear.

"Ok, don't tell him anything"

"I won't" Try pushed talk as everyone went silent, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Gabriella there?" Gabriella's dad, Kyle asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number"

"Sure I did. Just give Gabriella the phone or I'll kill you along with her!" Troy pushed speaker and whispered to Gabriella, to answer and not to be afraid.

"Uhm, hi dad" Gabriella answered, as Troy tightened his grip.

"Hi Gabi, how are you?" Kyle asked

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Hanging in there, wondering where you are, and WANTING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU! WHY IN HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY AND TAKE THE TWITS WITH YOU?"

"Because if I ran away alone, you would've hurt them, I won't tell you where I am and I hope you will never find out" Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella, kissed her cheek and looked at his parents. He knew they were listening to Kyle on the phone. Gabriella jumped when she heard a crash on the other end, "let me guess… you broke something of mine didn't you?"

"Yes and don't you dare talk to me like that"

"Fine, oh and I heard you say to someone that you will kill that person"

"Yup, you know I would have and you know that everyone will hate you"

"You're wrong" Gabriella said just above a whisper

"What did you say?"

"I said you're wrong" Gabriella repeated louder

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"Yup and you know you are. I hope you crawl in a hole and die you jackass" Gabriella quickly hung up before he could reply to her comeback. She turned off her phone completely and cried in Troy's chest.

"Great work Brie" Troy whispered as he hugged her

"He'll find us. I know he will"

"Gabi, Jack and I will keep the twins, Annie and you safe since we know what's going on. Every day, I'll allow Troy to sleepover or the 4 of you can sleepover here. Even if we go on a trip, you guys will come. You guys are part of the family now, ok?" Gabriella nodded

"Ok, thanks" Gabriella thanked

"Gabi, we love you and we care about you" Jack told her as Gabriella smiled

"We feel the same way about you guys as well"

"I got a better idea, since we're fixing the house how about we add 4 extra rooms and you guys can move in with us"

"Mom, maybe they don't want to" Troy defended

"Maybe they do" Angela rebutted

"Brie, would you?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask the others. Trust me, I would but it's their call not mine. Plus it would be easier to protect us and everything" Gabriella answered

"Ok, you ask them if they want to. Give me the answer in the morning when they get up ok?" Angela agreed

"Ok, I will" Angela got up and gave Gabriella a hug.

"Good night Gabi. See you in the morning. Night Troy"

"Night mom" Troy called as she stood on the stairs

"Night Angela"

"Night Troy, night Gabi" Jack called as they walked up the stairs

"Night" Gabriella and Troy called.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked Gabriella as she nodded

"Ya. Are you? What he says, he means"

"I'll be ok. As long as your alright and same with the others. I love you Brie, with all my heart. Nothing will change that" Gabriella was surprised. She didn't know if she should give him her heart like he just did. She knew she loves him but she only gave 5 other people her heart and 2 broke it. And that was her parents. Well 1 broke it and that was Kyle. The other 3 are the twins and Annie, "Brie, I see love and worry in your eyes. I see that you love me but you're scared because your dad broke your heart. I will never do that and I will never let myself do that to you cause I love you way too much. I'll protect you with my heart, my soul and everything I have" Gabriella hugged him tightly

"I trust you Troy" Troy hugged her back.

"Brie, would you keep my class ring as a promise that I will always love you, that I will do everything I can to protect you and the others?" Gabriella smiled

"I love to. I'll turn it into a bracelet since its to bug for my fingers" he handed her a silver chain that he found in the drawer that was beside him and his class ring.

"Fine with me, as long as you have it"

"Will you put it on me?"

"Sure" Troy put the ring on the chain and put it on her wrist. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him when he was down, and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss went deeper when Troy asked for entrance and Gabriella allowed. They made out for what seemed for minutes but it was really hours.

"Troy, Gabi? Did you guys go to sleep yet?" Angela asked when she came downstairs. They broke apart and shook their heads.

"Why are you up mom? And what time is it?" Troy asked

"6 and I'm getting a glass of water"

"Ok" Angela got the water and went back up.

"Oh guys, sleep in today" she called before closing her door to her and Jacks bedroom.

"Thanks" they whispered and smiled at each other.

"You want to go to bed?" Gabriella nodded as they got up holding hands

"Ok. Troy?" Gabriella answered as they sat on his bed

"Ya?"

"I love you" Troy smiled

"I love you too" Troy gently kissed her and left to get change in the bathroom. When he came back, he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella called as Troy opened the door. He walked straight to Gabriella after closing the door. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. When they broke apart, Gabriella kept her arms around his neck and he kept his arms around her waist, "you're the only one I said 'I love you' to that isn't part of my family"

"Same here. And you're the only girl that I gave my class ring to. I would only give it to the girl that I really care about and that I truly love" she smiled

"Well I'm glad. I gave my whole heart to you and I really and truly trust you and I love you"

"I love you so damn much Brie"

"Same here Troy"

"You ready to sleep now?" she nodded and yawned, "ok" Troy waited for her to unwrap her arms from his neck and he walked to his bad, pulled the covers down and sat there, "come forward my beautiful girlfriend" Gabriella laughed and walked over. He placed his hands on her waist, while she stayed standing. He slowly fell back and dragged her down with him. They laid there and Troy moved so his head was on the pillow. He turned so they were laying on their sides and he kept his arm around her. They talked for a few minutes until they fell asleep. Troy turned onto his back, her head rested on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. Troy's arm was around her so: 1) she felt safe and 2) the truth is… he loved the way she felt in his arms.

**What did you think? The next chapter is will they move in or no. so what do you think it is? Please review**


	8. Moving In?

**CHAPTER 8- Moving In?**

**I'm going to the beach tomorrow with the boy I babysit, his dad, his mom and my sister. I get to annoy him like crazy all over again! Lol. I'm going to the drive-in this weekend and I get to see him again. I'll also see them at my sister's wedding on the 13****th**** of August and the 14****th**** for wild water kingdom! YES! So far this is one of my favourite summers. Well anyway, here's the next chapter…**

When Gabriella awoke, she looked around the room for a clock. When she finally found one it said 12:30pm. She turned and saw Troy laying on his stomach, and his arm wrapped her still. She kissed his cheek lightly and she felt him move so he was on his side and both arms around her. He pulled her to him and her back to his chest. She felt Troy kiss her hair and chuckled

"Afternoon princess" Troy greeted as Gabriella giggled

"Afternoon Troy"

"I already asked them and they said they don't know"

"Huh? Oh… the moving in one right?" Troy nodded in her hair and rolled onto his back. Gabriella turned so she could see his face, "I'll talk to them. And when did you wake up?"

"10"

"Really?"

"Yup. Got something to eat, talked to them and came back up to see my beautiful sleeping beauty" Gabriella gently slapped him in the face, "Oww" Troy frowned

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to kiss it better" Gabriella asked in a baby's voice. Troy nodded. When she was about to kiss his cheek, he turned and their lips connected. Just at that point, her stomach growled. They pulled away and started to laugh.

"Time to feed my beautiful girlfriend"

"Yup" they got up and went downstairs in their pjs as they held hands. Troy gave Gabriella a bowl of Chocolate Lucky Charms as Annie ran up and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Nice to see your face Gabi" Annie greeted

"Nice to see your face to sunshine" Gabriella said with a smile

"Are we going to move in?"

"It's up to you guys. I like the idea and yes they do know the whole story. That's the reason why they want us here"

"Ok. Good. And if it's a yes to move in or no and stay where we are, I vote yes"

"Alrighty" Annie took off and got Kelly. A few minutes later, Kelly walked in as Troy ate his bowl, "what would you like?"

"Yes" Kelly answered

"Thanks could you get Andrew?"

"Ok" When Kelly left Andrew walked in 5 minutes later and Gabriella finished eating, "what would you like? Move in or stay?"

"Umm… I love it here, I feel safe and happy. Plus I'll be with the ones I love so I vote to… move in"

"Ok thanks" Andrew hugged Gabriella and left as Angela walked in

"So?" Angela asked

"We all said yes to moving in" Gabriella answered with a smile

"Great! I'll tell Jack"

"Ok" Gabriella smiled at troy and he hugged her.

"I'm glad that you guys are moving in. that means we get to be alone, you get to stay in my room until your room is built and we get to do make out, hang out and other things" Troy whispered in her ear. Troy placed his hands on her waist and strokes the skin that was showing. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Would you want to?" Gabriella whispered in his ear after their make out for 5 minutes.

"Make love?" Gabriella nodded nervously as she blushed, "Brie, its ok. Was that what you were asking about?" Gabriella looked down, "Brie…"

"I know. I'm 16 and your turning 17. Too young right? Troy my dad has my virginity and he took it by force. In my mind I say I still have it. I would give it to you and that's because I love you so much. I can't picture my life without"

"Neither can I. I still have mine as well. My mom, dad and my grandma want to take the twins and Annie to Disneyland for 3 days. If it's ok with you"

"Really, that's amazing"

"Is it ok Gabi?" Troy turned around and saw Angela standing at the door.

"When?"

"Tonight and I heard everything. If you guys really love each other and can't picture yourself with anyone else, then have sex. But use protection. Oh, and Troy, no parties" Troy nodded with Gabriella

"I won't"

"Good, here's condoms and Gabi, I'll put you on birth control when we get back" Gabriella nodded as she blushed and Angela tossed Troy the box of condoms

"Ok"

"Have fun" Troy called to Angela as she left and stared to pack her things with the twins and Annie. As 5pm arrived, Annie and the twins hugged Gabriella

"Have fun guys, and be safe. Stay with Angela and Jack, but have lots of fun. I can't wait to hear all about it" they nodded

"We will Gabi, and we'll bring you home a toy" Annie told her

"Ok Sunshine" As they left Troy and Gabriella sighed. They we're home alone for 3 days.

**What did you think? I know there was not really any drama; it was just a calm chapter. In the next chapter it's called 'the right move'. Anyway, please review**


	9. The Right Move

**CHAPTER 9- The Right Move**

**Here's the next chapter…**

After 3 hours, Gabriella and Troy were still trying to decide if they should or not.

"Brie…" Gabriella looked up from her spot on the couch in the living room.

"Yes Troy?"

"Ok. I love you. I can't picture my life or my future with anyone else. I know we will make it through college and university without cheating on each other. Nothing can change the way I feel" Troy confessed

"I feel the exact same way. I love you more than everything it the world" Troy smiled

"Do you want to?" Gabriella nodded with a smile

"Yes Troy. I'm ready"

"So what college do you want to go to?" he asked changing the subject

"I don't know. My dad wouldn't let me since I might 'Run away' but my mom wanted me to go to Stanford. But I don't know" Gabriella confessed, "what about you?"

"U of A. maybe you can come with me" Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other

"Ya. Since we're moving in, I know you guys will protect us with everything you have. But the downside is, I can't afford it"

"It's fine. Mom wants you pay for you and she loves you. You guys are part of the family and you guys are now her other kids" Gabriella laughed with him

"That's sweet but…"

"No buts missy" Gabriella sighed with a smile on her face

"Fine"

"Thank you dear"

"You're full of yourself and a weirdo"

"I know and you love it"

"I do have to say yes"

"I knew it! I'm proud of myself" Gabriella laughed

"You go wildcat" Troy laughed

"Thanks" as they kissed, Troy picked her up and they went upstairs

As they awoke, they were still all sweaty. They both cuddled up again, and kissed

"Are you sore?" Troy asked

"No" Troy smiled

"Used to it?"

"Yup. But that was better and you were so gentle"

"Why thank you Madame" Gabriella laughed

"Weirdo" Troy stuck out his tongue as they got up to take a shower.

As Troy made breakfast, Gabriella walked downstairs in jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"What are you making?" Gabriella whispered as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist. Gabriella hid her face is his blue shirt and then moved her head and sucked on the back of his neck.

"Pancakes" he whispered breathless

"Sounds good" Gabriella gently nibbled on his neck and kissed his ear.

**Please review**


	10. They're Back

**CHAPTER 10- They're Back**

Troy and Gabriella knew that Angela, Jack, the twins and Annie were coming back today so Gabriella wanted to make them a cake. It has been a day and a half since they had sex and that brought them even closer. During the 3 days, they played games, watched movies, looked through photo albums and talked about their past. Troy only hung out with Gabriella and didn't have friends over. East High is getting fixed up so they had 3 days off. It's now Saturday and Troy and Gabriella finished cleaning the house so it's down to the cake.

"Welcome back?" Troy asked about what they should write on the cake.

"Ya that sounds good" Gabriella agreed as she wrote it. Troy wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He watched as she wrote 'love Troy & Gabriella' at the bottom.

"I love it. But not as much as I love you" Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love it also. Would you like to put anything on?"

"No. Well maybe a heart, but my hearts suck" he confessed

"Here" she handed him the icing, "I'll put my hands over yours to direct you and you just squeeze it gently. Ok?"

"Alright" when they finished drawing the heart on the cake, Troy filled the centre. There was 2 mouthfuls left of icing and Troy ate his, "time for yours"

"Troy…" Gabriella whined

"Brie…" Troy copied her

"Fine" Gabriella opened her mouth and Troy put the icing in. when she swallowed she asked, "Happy?" Troy smiled

"Yup" he started to laugh

"What?"

"You got icing all over your mouth" he continued to laugh

"Where?" she asked as she tried to get it off

"Here I'll wipe it" Troy wiped it off and he slowly lend in to kiss her. She knew he wanted to kiss her, so she did and took some icing off the cake and wiped the icing on his neck, "what was that?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Nothing" she tried not to giggle or laugh

"Brie…" Troy whined

"Troy…" Gabriella smiled

"Where's the icing"

"Neck"

"Where?"

"Here, I'll get it" she licked the icing off and dried his neck off with the towel

"Why didn't I think of licking it off?"

"Yup and dunno" she started to suck on his neck

"You're giving me a hickey?"

"Mmm" she moaned into his neck as she nipped him lightly. Troy kissed her hair and hid his face. Troy trapped her against the counter and sucked on her ear. Troy pulled her closer and felt it sting but let her continue. Troy moaned in her ear and felt her shake so he stopped. He whispered in her ear and she stopped.

"Now I'm marked as yours and yours only" he whispered in her ear as they smiled at each other

"When you give me a hickey I call nipping on your ear" Troy laughed

"Ok"

"TROY! GABI!" they heard a voice yell

"Annie" they whispered as they walked into the hall after putting the cake in the fridge.

**Ok, I know its short but it's a Troyella moment. :P please review**


	11. I'm Yours, Yours Only

**CHAPTER 11- I'm Yours, Yours Only**

**Ok, so the beach was cancelled today so I decided to type some more, here's the next chapter…**

It's now the day before Troy's birthday and Troy is happier than ever. Gabriella marked him as her's and her's only,he lost his virginity to her, and Gabriella, the twins and Annie moved in with them. Gabriella's room isn't done so she is staying in his room for a bit longer and Troy loves it. Today was the championship game against West High and Angela is going so she could watch the twins and Annie. The twins are now 12 and happy that their older sister has found someone she loved other than family and she cares about him more than ever.

"Morning Brie" Troy whispered in her ear as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" Gabriella yawned

"Would you wear my jersey today?"

"Sure"

"Sweet, Mom and Dad just have to put the mattress in, dressers, curtains, a door, and then your room is done"

"Ok. To tell you the truth, I love being in here with you" she whispered as she looked down as her eyes filled with tears

"I love it too Brie. But why are your eyes filling with tears?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead

"I thought that you don't like me in here with you" she confessed

"How can I not like it? I love it. I love having you here with me, I love having you in my life and I love, loving you. I just love my life now that you're in it" Troy smiled as Gabriella smiled up at him

"Thanks Troy. I feel the same way" Troy kissed her and they both got up and started to get changed

"Let's get ready so we can piss off Ms. Darbus and Chad by kissing again" Gabriella and Troy grinned evilly and both nodded

"Ok" they got ready, Troy gave her his jersey and she slipped it on over her white tank top. It was too big for her so it went below her butt. Troy took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Angela and Jack both smiled when they saw Gabriella in Troy's jersey.

"Nice work son" Jack told Troy

"Thanks Dad" Troy answered as Gabriella looked at him weirdly, "It's a tradition to give your jersey to someone you love more than anything"

"Oh" Troy hugged Gabriella and Gabriella kissed his cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too" they ate breakfast and grabbed their bags, "We're going now. See you guys at the game" Troy called to everyone

"Bye!" Annie screamed as she ran over to them and hugged Gabriella, "I'm glad our school is closed for elevations"

"You're lucky than" Gabriella laughed as she hugged Andrew and Kelly, "See you tonight at the game"

"Ok. See ya" as they left Kelly and Andrew smiled as Annie waved.

"Good luck Troy" Gabriella whispered as people arrived for the game

"Thanks. You're my good luck charm" Gabriella blushed and kissed him on the lips.

"Who the fuck is that?" the caption of West High Knights, David Clarke yelled at his team

"Gabriella Montez… she's Troy's girlfriend" David's best friend, Matt answered

"How…"

"I checked up on her"

"You know me too well buddy"

"Yup. Oh and I have someone in her family coming here right now for the game"

"Excuse me… I'm looking for Gabriella Montez" a guy asked

"Yes, she's over there" David pointed to Gabriella, who is kissing Troy

"Who's that guy?"

"Her boyfriend Troy Bolton"

"Oh, she's in trouble now" as David and the guy smiled evilly, they came up with a plan to make Troy lose the game.

**Who do you think it is? Please review**


	12. Help!

**CHAPTER 12- Help!**

East High was down by 2 points, and Troy gets 3 free throws. He quickly found Gabriella in the stands, she smiled at him and he smiled back. He shot once… in. He shot again… in.

"You know Troy; your girlfriend Gabriella is hot. I ran into her father today, and he's here… at the game." David told Troy. Jack heard this and quickly ran to Angela and told her.

"WHAT?" Troy screamed and looked at Gabriella. She sat with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. Kelly, Andrew and Annie sat 3 benches down with Angela. Jack took Annie's and Kelly's hands and ran to the door with Angela, who held Andrew's hand.

"Troy, shoot and get Gabi. Hurry!" Troy shot the ball and ran into the stands. East High wins, 60-59.

"Brie, your dad's here. We have to go" Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand as they ran down the steps and ran to the door. Half way there, Gabriella tripped but Troy caught her.

"Gabi, nice to see you again after 5 months" Gabriella got to her feet and turned with Troy to see…

"Dad" Gabriella whispered as she held Troy's hand tighter. Troy stepped in front of her and they slowly backed up, but stopped when Kyle pulled out a gun.

"Hello sir, I'm Gabriella's boyfriend troy. It's nice to meet you" Troy greeted and faked a smile

"Hi, I'm Gabriella's father Kyle. It's nice to meet you, but I think it's time for the brats to come home"

"No" Gabriella whispered

"What did you say you fucken bitch?" Kyle snapped

"I said no" she answered louder

"You will never disobey me again you young lady. If you do, 1 more time. I will kill you and your boyfriend and all your friends here" Kyle threatened

"I still say no. You already ruined my life and it can't get worse" Troy smiled down to Gabriella, and she smiled back

"You did this!" Kyle pointed the gun at Troy

"No I didn't, she's doing it all on her own"

"TROY! GABI!" Annie yelled running over, but Kyle ran and grabbed her. He pointed the gun at her head and she started to cry, "Gabi"

"ANNIE!" Gabriella screamed as Troy held her back, "LET HER GO AND TAKE ME!"

"Fine with me" Kyle put his gun away, and kept his hold on Annie, "either all come or only Gabriella" Troy saw Gabriella crying so he slowly let go

"Brie" Gabriella looked up at him

"I'll be ok. Protect Annie mostly with the twins. Tell them I love them more than anything" Gabriella ran her fingers threw his hair, "I love you wildcat. Don't forget that and keep me in your heart" as Gabriella walked to Kyle, he dropped Annie and grabbed Gabriella by the hair

"My wish will come true" Kyle grinned, "bye assholes and bitches" Kyle dragged Gabriella by the hair to his car.

Angela, Jack and the twins ran to Annie and Troy. Troy held Annie as she cried on the floor.

"Troy, we'll get her back" Angela told her son

"I can't believe it… her worst fear came true and I couldn't stop it" Troy felt a few tears run down his face as people sat on their seats frozen in fear.

"Son, does she have her cell phone with her?" Troy nodded as Jack continued to talk, "text her asking her where she is, then when she does, we'll go get her right away" Troy slowly smiled

"Really Dad?" Jack and Angela nodded

"Gabi's part of our family" Angela told him, "plus you love her, we love her and she's these guys's older sister"

"Ok, thanks mom, thanks dad" as they all had a group hug, as Troy texted Gabriella and all they have to do is hope for the best and wait.

**What did you think? The next chapter is short but it is important. Anyway, please review.**


	13. Trapped

**CHAPTER 13- Trapped**

"Do you have your cell phone?" Kyle asked Gabriella as he gave her, her food for the week. Gabriella shook her head. It has been 2 weeks, since Gabriella was taken by Kyle.

"No, when you called I killed it and broke it" Gabriella lied

"Good, get in the closet"

"Ok" Gabriella walked to the door, and opened it. Kyle pushed her and she fell to the floor of the closet.

"That's all the food you get for the week, and here's the water" As he passed it, she put it beside her. When she heard a click, she knew she was locked in.

"Troy" she whispered as she heard voices. She pulled out her cell phone, and found out she had a text from Troy. She texted him back after she read the text, which said 'where r u?'

"I'm on the West High side of town. I'm locked in the closet of the book store. Please help me. :'/ …" she pushed sent, turned kept her phone on, and closed her eyes.

Troy had his eyes opened as he laid on his bed since he couldn't sleep.

"Gabriella" he looked beside him where she would be sleeping. He heard his cell phone buzz, so he looked at it. He smiled and asked for directions to where Gabriella was. Troy got the directions and ran to his parent's room, "MOM, DAD! We have to go!"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked as he and Angela rubbed their eyes

"Brie. I'll get the twins and Annie" Troy ran from the room, and woke up the twins and Annie. They were all in their pjs, as Troy gave them directions to the book store. 'We're coming right now' Troy closed his cell phone, and put it on vibrate.

**What did you think? Troy's on a rescue mission. There's 24 chapters all together so 11 more. Please review**


	14. The Rescue

**CHAPTER 14- The Rescue**

"I'm going to be in the back for a smoke" Kyle called through the boor.

"Ok" Gabriella head the back door close. A few minutes later, she heard a voice whispering her name

"Gabriella… Gabriella… it's us. We've come to get you. Please Brie…" As soon as she heard 'Brie' she knew it was Troy.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered, then coughed abit, "Troy"

"Brie… are you ok? Talk to me and I'll fallow your voice. What's 10+5000?" Gabriella laughed abit

"It's 5010 you dummy. And I'm not ok. I'm hurt and I'm scared" Gabriella heard Troy's footsteps come closer and she saw a shadow cover her face from outside the door, "Troy?"

"I'm here. I'm going to pick this lock and we're getting out of here"

"Ok" Troy picked the lock and opened the door. He saw Gabriella's face bruised and fear filled her eyes more than ever.

"Brie" Troy whispered. He knelt down, but she moved back until her back hit the wall. He gently took her hands, and she cried harder.

"Troy" she crawled to him and hugged him tightly.

"Brie, let's get out of here… ok?" she nodded into his shoulder, "I'll carry you" as Troy picked her up, her arms went around his neck, Troy noticed Gabriella was thinner and he didn't like it. When he was 3 meters away from the car, Gabriella started to whimper and tremble, "Brie?"

"Run, dad's coming" Troy started to run as Gabriella hid her face in Troy's shoulder, and Troy opened the door to the car. He put Gabriella in the seat and jumped in

"DRIVE!" Jack started to speed until they were on the highway. Troy slammed the door and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Gabi?" Angela began. She saw Gabriella's arms were covered in bruises and her face was bruised and bleeding, "Jack lets go to Pizza Hut. I want to clean Gabi up and get her feed. She looks like she's starving"

"Ok" Angela turned around and smiled at Gabriella. Angela kissed Gabriella's forehead and gently stroke her hair, "are you ok hunny?"

"Ya, just scared" Gabriella whispered. She saw Annie, Kelly and Andrew in the back crying, "Guys, I'm ok. I love you"

"We love you too" Annie whispered as they all hugged her gently

"I call a hug at Pizza Hut" the twins. Annie, Angela, Troy and Gabriella started to laugh. Troy took off his coat and got Gabriella to slip her arms in.

"To hide the bruises" Gabriella nodded.

"Let's eat" they all hopped out and Troy held Gabriella's hand. They all noticed when Troy didn't hold hand or have his arm around her, her trembled.

"Brie?" Gabriella looked up at him as they sat down at their table, "why do you tremble when our hands aren't touching or if I don't have my arm around you?"

"I don't feel safe if you don't." she whispered. Angela took both Troy and Gabriella into the girl's washroom, and started to clean Gabriella up.

"I'm here Brie. I'll hold you or hold your hand all the time. I can't and won't let you out of my sight until your dad is gone"

"Ok. I love you Troy"

"I love you too" when they arrived back at the table 5 minutes later, their drinks arrived and they ordered. Troy kept his arm around Gabriella all through their late time snack.

"How are you feeling Gabi?" Angela asked Gabriella when they arrived at their house, at 5am. The twins and Annie went up to bed as everyone else is wide awake, besides Gabriella.

"I'm ok. Just sore" Gabriella whispered.

"Ya. Troy was crying when it happened 2 weeks ago" they were sitting on the 2 love seats, and Troy held Gabriella on his lap with his arms around her waist.

"You cried?" Gabriella looked Troy in the face to see tears in his eyes. Troy nodded and planted a sweet kiss on her lips

"Ok guys, were going to bed. Oh, and Gabi, your room is done but you're staying in Troy's room until Kyle is gone" Gabriella nodded

"It's fine with me" Gabriella answered when she and Troy broke the kiss

"Ok. Night guys" Jack called as Angela and Jack went up to bed

"Night" they called at the same time

"So you cried" Gabriella whispered

"Yes I did. What would you do?" Troy whispered back

"I'm a girl. Girls always cry"

"True…"

"And you're a guy. I thought guys don't cry"

"Your brother does"

"That's because he's around 3 girls"

"Oh, well I'm around 2 girls"

"And add 3 girls on top of your sister and your mom"

"There we go. There's my reason. The real reason is because I was scared and I couldn't lose you" Gabriella smiled, "why are you smiling?"

"Just how much you care about me" Troy smiled, "Thanks"

"Anytime, my love" Troy gently kissed Gabriella again, and they both smiled into the kiss, "are you ready for bed"

"Yup" Gabriella yawned as Troy carried her up the stairs. When he reached his room, he smiled at his girlfriend who is fast asleep. He laid her in their bed, and changed both of them into pjs, and for him, into new pjs bottoms.

"I love you Gabriella. I will never ever lose you. I love you too much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Troy whispered as he looked at Gabriella as they lay in bed. After 5 more minutes of staring at her, he fell asleep.

**Gabi's back with Troy again! Can you guys guess what the next chapter is about? It's called "Black and Purple" Please review**


	15. Black and Purple

**CHAPTER 15- Black and Purple**

**Sorry this chapter is short. Well here it is…**

It has been a week, since Troy, his family and the twins and Annie got Gabriella back from Kyle. Troy never leaves Gabriella alone or out of his sight, besides for when they have different classes. Troy works around that though. He drops her off and leaves 5 minutes before the bell. The gang says, Troy is controlling her but the answer is always no. each day, Gabriella covers her bruises with makeup or Troy gives her, his sweater to wear. Only 2 people of the gang know, Gabriella is living with Troy and they are… Chad and Taylor. Today, Gabriella decided to tell them about her bruises since Sharpay and Taylor caught her covering them with makeup, and they never stop bugging her about them.

"Guys! Shut up and listen to us. I'm not abusing her, it's her dad Kyle. Do you remember her getting dragged out of the gym by a guy 3 weeks ago?" everyone nodded remembering how Troy was crying in public for the first time, "That's her dad Kyle. You saw how he grabbed Annie, had a gun and dragged Gabi out. That proves it. Please help me, my dad and my mom to protect her from Kyle and protect the twins and Annie"

"I'm in only if I can punched him" Chad teased

"Us too" Zeke and Jason agreed at the same time

"We're in" Kelsi and Sharpay said at the same time

"Taylor?" Troy asked as the gang looked at her. Troy got Gabriella to sit on his lap and his arms around her.

"He's a dick, so I'm in" Taylor hugged Gabriella and so did everyone else, "Uhm… Troy?" Troy looked behind him to see Kyle walking into the lunch room looking for him and Gabriella.

"Shit, come on Brie" Troy got up and carried the crying Gabriella as he ran. The gang fallowed and they ran after Troy.

**What did you think? That's the beginning of the drama that is about to come in the next chapter. Watch out for "Chapter 16- Saving Her" there is lots more drama to come. And this story is about to come to an end in around 9 chapters.** **Please review**


	16. AN

**A/N**

I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews for "See How I Feel" there are 9 more chapters left, so I'll put them up before the summer ends. I'll have a lot of free time in the school year so I'll update a lot. Keep reviewing and reading. So thanks,

beastlyrocks


	17. Saving her

**CHAPTER 16- Saving her**

**Ok, thank you for all of the reviews for this story and for Concrete Angel. I still need some ideas for evil plans that Emma and Greg have to do, to get Gabriella back. I have 2 but I need around 11 total. : / any ideas? I know they need to kidnap her and change identities. That's all I have. Message me and tell me your ideas please. :-) Thanks guys, here is the next chapter…**

"Dad! Dad" Troy screamed as he looked in Jack's office

"Troy?" Troy and Gabriella turned around and saw Jack, "Gabi, what's wrong?" Gabriella cried hardier

"It's never going to end" she whispered just enough for Jack and Troy to hear. Troy walked them into the hall, and they started to talk.

"Brie… it will end. I won't let him take you ever again" Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was against his chest.

"Dad" Jack mouthed to Troy and Troy nodded. Jack pulled out his cell phone, "Angela… it's Jack… I need you to go to East Elementary and get the trio… yes… ya… according to Troy and Gabi he's here… yup… ya, I'm taking us home… ya… see you in a bit… ok… love you too… ok… bye" he hung up and turned to face them. His eyes grew wide, "T… T… Troy" Troy pushed Gabriella forward to Jack and Jack grabbed her. He hid her face in his chest so she can't see anything. Troy quickly turned around.

"So… where are the others?" Kyle asked Troy as he walked closer

"In school" Troy answered

"Which school?" Kyle grabbed Troy's hair and started to pull

"Oww… oww… oww"

"I said… which school?" Kyle growled between teeth and pulled harder

"Oww… WEST ELEMENTARY!" Troy shouted as he lied. Kyle let go

"Thanks. Talk to you guys later" Kyle turned and walked away. Gabriella got out of Jack's grasp and ran to Troy crying.

"Troy!" Troy wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"I'm ok Brie. Dad, we have to get out" Troy said quietly. He knew Gabriella is scared and confused

"I know. I'm going t talk to mom as soon as we get home" Jack answered

"Ok"

"Let's go" Troy and Gabriella fallowed Jack to the car and Gabriella never let go of Troy. When they were on the way home, Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Why didn't he take me again?" she asked just above a whisper

"I don't know, but I'm happy about it" Jack answered

"I don't know either but I'm happy about it as well" Troy told her as he hugged her. When they got home, Jack went in last.

"Gabi!" Angela called from the living room, "Troy! Jack!"

"We're all ok Angela but I have to talk to you. It's about life or death of our love ones" Jack told her seriously. Jack and Angela went into the kitchen as the trio was playing the Wii, as Troy and Gabriella watched and every once in a while… kiss.

"Ok" Angela agreed after a few minutes of agreeing and disagreeing, and explaining.

"Ok. I'll tell the other's… tonight?" Jack asked

"Tonight" Angela agreed.

"Time to go" Jack called. The 3 cars are full and they were leaving that morning. Jack is driving his car with Andrew, Angela is driving her's with Kelly and Annie, and Troy is driving his with… of course Gabriella. They agreed on living with Troy's aunt Maggie for a few weeks… maybe months. Aunt Maggie lived 5 hours away without stopping. Each car has a cell phone to communicate with, or to call for help. They made pit stops on the way to get food, water, and washroom breaks.

**That's the end of this chapter. There's some more drama but not much. They have to get Kyle still and that IS going to happen soon. Please review**


	18. Alone With Only Troy

**CHAPTER 17- Alone With Only Troy**

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered

"Ya Brie?" Troy asked as he continued to drive

"Umm… I'm really scared" she confessed

"I am too"

"What do you think the end will be?"

"Your dad going to jail or dieing"

"But…"

"Brie, your dad will get pay back for what he has done to you and he won't get what he wants"

"But what if he does?"

"He won't, I won't let him. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Here's our last stop. In 30 minutes we will be at Aunt Maggie's house. You want anything to drink or eat?" Gabriella shook her head

"No. You?"

"No. what do you want to do before we hit the road?"

"I dunno"

"I got an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Yup" they got out of the car and Troy opened to back seat door.

"Ladies first" Gabriella hopped in and Troy sat beside her. Troy lowered his head and he placed ne hand at the back of her neck, and the other on her waist. Their lips finally connected and it quickly turned into a make out session. What seemed like minutes, turned into hours. Troy and Gabriella slept in each other's arms peacefully, until there was a knock on the window that morning.

"Excuse me!" Troy and Gabriella jumped and they quickly opened their eyes

"Yes?" Troy asked when he opened the window

"Hit the road!" the officer yelled. As they climbed out of the car, Troy helped Gabriella out after he closed the window and locked the car.

"Ok"

"Thank you" the officer growled. Troy and Gabriella quickly got breakfast which is, 4 muffins and 2 coffees to go, and then they hit the road.

"Your parents and the trio are more likely worried" Gabriella told him as they started to drive.

"Yup. You want to call them?" Troy asked

"Sure" Gabriella called Jack first and told him what happened. She heard the trio and Angela laughing in the background.

"That's fine, see you guys soon" Jack answered, trying to hold back his laughter

"Yes you will and just laugh already" Jack chuckled

"Bye Gabi"

"Bye"

"Nice one guys" Angela told them after 20 minutes, since they arrived

"Thanks" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time

"Oh, Troy did you and Gabi have sex awhile ago?" Troy and Gabriella blushed

"Mom…" Troy whined

"What?"

"Do you have to butt in?"

"Yes, I'm your mom. Did you?" Troy nodded, "Good. I like Gabi!" Gabriella smiled as Angela hugged her, "Oh Gabi, do you want to go to U of A?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella began

"Do you want to go to college?" Gabriella nodded, "Do you have another one in mind?"

"No"

"If money is an issue, I'll pay"

"But…"

"No buts"

"Now I see where you get that from Troy" Angela and Troy laughed

"Yup" Gabriella giggled, "guess what?"

"What?" Gabriella asked as Angela left and Gabriella hugged Troy

"Your coming to U of a with me" Troy smiled

"Now that's out of the way" Gabriella smiled back as they sat on the couch

"Ya… besides one"

"What ones that?"

"How long were going to be together for"

"Oh…" Gabriella looked down as tears filled her eyes

"Brie… I don't want to break up at all"

"Me either"

"Could I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"Every once in awhile, I picture what it would be like if we were married"

"Really?" Gabriella looked him in the eyes and saw only truth

"Ya and I like it"

"I think of it also and I love it"

"You love it?"

"Ya I do"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I love too but I'm 16 and your 17"

"Ya that's true"

"Would you?"

"Ya, but we're young right now"

"Ya we are"

"Brie?"

"Ya?"

"What would you say, if I asked you to marry me after high school?"

"I think I would say yes but…"

"But?"

"I don't think I'm ready. Ya I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't think I'm ready to start my future yet"

"Ya. What would you do if we just get engage and wait until we're both ready?"

"I would say yes to that one for sure"

"Good, I asked my parents about all this and they said to listen to your heart" Gabriella smiled and cuddled into his side

"Did you ask the trio?"

"Yes I did"

"What did they say?"

"They love you so much that they want you to be happy and to fallow your heart"

"That's good. I love you Troy and I can't wait for the future since you're going to be in it until the end of time" Troy kissed her forehead

"Would you like me to get on one knee?" Troy teased

"You don't have too" Troy pulled out a diamond ring and showed Gabriella

"This is for you. It's the engagement ring" Gabriella smile and lifted her hand. As Troy slipped it on, they kissed as people clapped. They quickly pulled apart to see the trio, Angela, Jack and Aunt Maggie.

"Yay Gabi!" Annie quickly ran over and hugged her older sister, "I love you"

"I love you too sunshine. Did you guys plan this?" they all nodded

"Troy was saying how much he wants the 2 of you to get married so ya" Kelly explained as she walked over with Andrew, "So when he asked for our permission, we talked about it and said yes"

"Aww… thanks guys" as they all hugged, they others joined in. Troy and Gabriella are now engaged and whatever lies ahead, they know they will work on it together.

**What did you think? Troy and Gabriella are now engaged but won't get married for awhile. What will the gang think? Kyle? The Wildcats (east high)? U of A? What does the future have in stored for them? Please review**


	19. Together Forever

**CHAPTER 18- Together Forever**

**Ok, so I'm going to the drive in tomorrow so I'm trying to get this done for tonight. I hope I make it. :-) So here's the next chapter…**

"You asked her to marry you? Dude, your 17 and she's 16!" Chad yelled through the phone.

"I know. But she said yes so were engaged. We just have to get things set up for when it comes" Troy answered

"You're so fucked up"

"How am I?"

"Asking her to marry you"

"How is that fucked up?"

"You're 17 and she's 16"

"So…"

"Dude, you're young!"

"Dude! She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! So why aren't you happy like everyone else?"

"What if you fall for another girl?"

"Brie's the one I really and truly love, Chad"

"Fine. Where's she going to college?"

"U of A"

"Like us?"

"Yup"

"Nice for you. You got your girlfriend… oh I'm sorry, fiancé coming to college with you"

"Thanks and I know. Well we're setting up a plan to get Brie's dad put of her life. Bye Dude"

"Bye" Chad growled. Troy hung up the phone and when he placed it on the base, he saw Gabriella standing in the doorway.

"Hey Brie" Troy greeted with a grin

"Another one not happy that we're engaged?" she asked as Troy nodded

"I don't care. Do you?"

"I don't know…"

"Brie, they'll turn around"

"I know, but what if they don't?"

"It's not about them is it?" Gabriella shook her head

"No"

"What your mom would've said to this? Is that what it's about?" Gabriella nodded, "Brie, close your eyes and think of your mom" Gabriella did, "now imagine her hear with us" Gabriella smiled when she got her answer, "so…"

"She's happy that I'm happy and that the trio is as well"

"That's great!"

"Ya, it is" as they hugged, they laid on the couch with Troy on top of her

"Anything else bugging you?"

"Not right now. I'm just happy about one thing for sure"

"And what's that?"

"We're going to be together forever"

"Ya we are. Forever no matter what" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy wrapped his around her waist. As they kissed a few times, they pulled away and Troy saw love and happiness in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella saw happiness and love in his eyes as well.

"I love you with all my heart Troy"

"I love you with all my heart as well Brie" as Troy kissed Gabriella again, he was about to ask for entrance, but Gabriella already had her mouth open for him. They now know what true meaning of love and they know that they are going to be together forever and whatever will come after that.

**The next chapter is called "He's Back". Who do you think is back? Please review**


	20. He's Back

**CHAPTER 19- He's Back**

**The answer is… in the chapter. Please read. And there's 24 chapter total so the story is almost over. **

It has now been a week since they all arrived at Aunt Maggie's house. Troy carried Gabriella up to their room since: 1) Gabriella hurt her ankle playing soccer with the trio and 2) she was asleep. When Troy arrived to their room he gently laid her on the bed. He go changed into his pjs and he went to grabbed Gabriella's which was one of his long t-shirts that she always had and never gave back. He chuckle when he saw Gabriella's writing on it. It said 'Troy old t-shirt and it's now mine. :-)' he lifted her into sitting position. He took of her t-shirt and bra, and slipped her 'new' t-shirt on and slipped off her jeans and socks. The door was closed, the blinds were down, and the lights were already off so he didn't have to worry about all that. He pulled the blankets down and when he lay down in the bed he pulled the blankets over them. He felt Gabriella turn and she opened her eyes.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered

"I'm here. Go back to sleep" Gabriella did the opposite, she sat up

"No!" Gabriella screamed as Troy sat up as well

"Brie… Brie… shh… what's up?" Troy turned her face so he could look at her. The lightning struck, the thunder crashed and the rain came down harder.

"T… T… T… Troy!" Gabriella screamed again as she point to the window. Troy turned and saw the window open and a figure crawled in. Troy took her hand tightly and pulled her behind him.

"Thought you could get away huh?" the figure asked

"Hey Kyle. Would you like to know some good news?" Troy asked in a cheery tone

"Hey, sure why not?"

"Gabriella and I will be getting married"

"Really, is that so?"

"Yup. I gave her the engagement ring and everything" Troy smiled

"Cool"

"Gabi? Troy? Can we come in?" Jack called through the door

"Sure" as Jack and Angela walked in with Aunt Maggie, they turned on the lights and saw Kyle with a knife in his hand

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Aunt Maggie screamed

"YOU HAVE MY FUCKEN KIDS!" Kyle screamed back as Aunt Maggie jumped him. He threw her off his back and stabbed her multiple of times.

"AUNT MAGGIE!" Gabriella screamed as Troy pushed her out of the bed and they ran to Jack and Angela, who are crying. Kyle tripped Gabriella and pulled her to him

"Let me see the ring" Kyle held the knife to her neck as she let the tears fall. She lifted her left hand and showed him the ring, "It's pretty. Too bad you won't live to the wedding" Kyle pushed Gabriella to the ground as Jack jumped him and knocked the knife out of his hand. Troy quickly called the police in the mean time and 10 minutes later, they arrived and some ran up the stairs.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed, as Kyle pulled out a gun. Troy ran to Gabriella and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll kill Gabriella, then you. She has been my target since the day she was born" the police outside surrounded the windows and they smashed through them, as the police inside ran into the room.

"I love you Brie" Troy whispered

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella felt so many emotions run through her: fear, anger, lust, and even more. Before anyone could think and fight back, Kyle pulled Gabriella to him and pulled out his jack knife since he put his gun to the ground, when the police told him to.

"Let the girl go and put the weapon down" one of the policemen shouted. Kyle looked around and saw that they were surrounded.

"No" Kyle growled

"Now!"

"No" Troy got pulled to Angela and Jack, as they ducked to the ground. Gabriella would've but Kyle didn't let her, "if you want to kill me, you have to kill her as well" an officer that stood behind Kyle shot him in the back 10 times. Finally Kyle fell to the ground… on top of Gabriella with his jack knife in hand. Gabriella turned out to be bleeding when Troy ran over to her.

"Brie… Brie… can you hear me?" Gabriella nodded. Troy pushed Kyle off of Gabriella and found out that the knife cut her arm and went into her side, "Brie"

"I'm ok Troy. Please take the knife out" the paramedics nodded as they came over. Troy pulled out the knife as Gabriella screamed. The paramedics quickly covered the spot where she was stabbed and stop the bleeding. They said that Gabriella will be fine and she will need 5 stitches for her side and 3 for her arms. They also told them that they can go home and live life to the fullest since Kyle is dead and Aunt Maggie is as well. They told Jack and Angela that Aunt Maggie was dieing of cancer so she died so she could save Gabriella.

It has been a few weeks since Kyle tried to kill Gabriella and almost did. Gabriella is back to herself and knew she has no worries in the world. Troy was happy to be back home with his friends, family and… that Gabriella doesn't have to live in fear and be afraid anymore. Troy bought Gabriella a new engagement ring since he knew Gabriella wouldn't want the she has because it will remind both of them of Kyle.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Troy asked her as Gabriella nodded

"Ya. You?"

"Yup" Troy took her hand and took her downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone are, "I have a question first Brie"

"Sure" Could I have it?" Angela handed a box with a smile on her face along with everyone else. Troy took it and opened it

"A new engagement ring?" Troy nodded

"Yup, since I know you wouldn't want that one since of Kyle. So I figured to get you a new one" Gabriella smiled and slipped off the old one, and Troy slipped the new one on, "I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy" as they kissed everyone smiled

"Guys… Guys!" Angela shouted. They quickly broke apart and looked at her, "we're happy for you and all but… GET TO THE DANCE!"

"Let's go" Troy and Gabriella ran out of the house and hopped into the car. As they drove to the dance, they were smiling like crazy. Little did they know, there was some drama still ahead of them that will cause people to get hurt.

**What did you think? Kyle is dead finally! And there are 5 chapters left. Please review**


	21. The Announcement

**CHAPTER 20- The Announcement**

**Here's chapter 20…**

When Troy and Gabriella walked into the gym, lots of people saw Gabriella's ring.

"Troy… they're looking" Gabriella whispered to Troy

"It's ok" Troy squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. They continued to walk until they found the gang, "Hey guys"

"Hey Troy, Gabi" Taylor greeted then gave them the cold shoulder. The others didn't even say hi, they just walked away. Troy saw a tear run down Gabriella's cheek so he hugged her

"Brie…" Gabriella whimpered and hid her face in Troy shirt. She hugged him back and Troy rubbed her back.

**(With the gang)**

"Guys, I think it was mean of us. I bet they were going to explain why they were gone and what pissed Chad off" Kelsi told them

"If that is what you think, why don't you ditch us and go to them?" Chad shouted as everyone jumped

"FINE, I WILL" Kelsi turned and walked back to Troy and the crying Gabriella. 'She has been through so much' Kelsi thought as she hugged Gabriella.

"Chad… your an ass" Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Ryan fallowed Kelsi. 'What have I done? I made everyone hate me and I hurt Gabi. God I'm an ass! If I say sorry, will they forgive me? I hope so. Let's give it a try' Chad thought as he ran after them

"That's fine. We were going to tell you guys that Kyle is dead, Gabriella and I are engaged and Gabriella and the trio are safe" Troy told them, "and that we want all of you to come to our wedding when it happens sometime after college.

"O.M.G! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED! Gabi, tell me everything! Girl talk, Come on" Sharpay dragged Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi away from the guys. Gabriella told her story to the girls and Troy told his to the guys. He forgave Chad but he told him that he has to say sorry to Gabriella as well.

**What did you think? There is one more problem ahead after Chad says sorry to Gabi. I'm not going to tell you what but you have to read to find out. Please review**


	22. Forgiving

**CHAPTER 21- Forgiving**

"Gabi?" Chad asked Gabriella as she turned around

"What?" Gabriella growled

"I deserve that. I'm sorry Gabs. I'm sorry for yelling at Troy. I just don't want to see you hurt again. You're my little sister so I want to protect you" Gabriella smiled as she hugged Chad

"You're always going to be my big brother who has a bush for hair. And your forgiven" as Chad and Gabriella danced to a slow song, Chad smiled and was happy that everything is ok and everything was on the table so everyone can see.

"Ok guys. Final dance of the night and the school year. But we have an announcement. Our basketball caption has just informed us that he is… ENGAGED! Congratulations Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. We're behind you 100%" the students and all the teachers clapped and cheered as the music from Concrete angel started to play, "enjoy". Troy took Gabriella's hand and led the way to the dance floor. He stopped and twirled her around. She placed her arms around his neck and his went around her waist.

"**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

**Ohhh"**

"Is this real?" Gabriella asked quietly

"Is what real?" Troy answered

"How I can love you more than ever before"

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't feel the same way"

"**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born"**

"Brie, are you sure you want to get married? We have

1 year of high school left together and 3 years for college. We will be apart for 2 years" Troy asked

"We won't be apart though. We live together remember?" Troy smiled

"That's true"

"I want to get married Troy. Who cares what people think? All that matter is the trio, our friends and your parents"

"Really?"

"Really. I really do Troy. What about you?"

"I do" As they smiled, they listened to the song carefully and remembered that the song is what Gabriella and the trio had to go through. But the only difference is they didn't die because they have people who love and care about them.

"**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain **

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above **

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**Her name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above****"**

"I love you Brie and I'm glad that you are not the girl who had a bad outcome" Troy whispered to her and held her closer

"I love you too Troy and I'm glad too" as they kissed, they stopped dancing and allowed tears to fall as they listened to the rest of the song.

"**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel"**

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and smiled at each other. Troy was the trio's and Gabriella's savior.

**What did you think? The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I'm glad I found a way to fit it into this story. I still need your help with Concrete Angel (story) any ideas for evil plans for Greg and Emma? Message me if you have some. Thanks. Please review and come up with ideas.**


	23. True Love

**CHAPTER 22- True Love**

**Ok, so the next few chapters are short but happy. There's one more problem ahead but it's easy to fix. Here's the next chapter…**

"You ready Brie?" Gabriella nodded. The dance was now over, and Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to leave. As they walked to the car, Chad and the rest of the gang was watching Troy and Gabriella leaving happy.

"True love" Kelsi whispered to them. The gang all nodded in agreement.

"Since everyone would be asleep when we get home and we're not tired, what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked Troy as they arrived home. Troy gave Gabriella a look and she smiled 'Sex. Typical guy'

"You got my point" Troy tickled Gabriella and she started to giggle

Gabriella is now turning 21 and Troy is 22. Troy is done college while Gabriella has one more year. Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella alone so he picked extra classes that don't really matter. They are getting married in a week and they are happy more than ever. They live across the road from Angela and Jack, since they can't stand being too far away. Kelly and Andrew are 16 and, Annie is now 12. Annie lives with Troy and Gabriella since she can't stand being away from Gabriella. She is such a "stalker" is Troy's words, while the twins live with Angela and Jack. Sharpay lives with Ryan in New York City. Kelsi and Jason aren't dating anymore while Sharpay and Zeke are still together and same with Taylor and Chad. Kelsi and Taylor got an apartment here in Albuquerque. Jason and Zeke lives together in New York City as well. Gabriella called everyone to tell them when the wedding is and they all said they will be there.

**Ok, so the next chapter is the wedding and that's where the conflict is. Please review**


	24. The Wedding

**CHAPTER 23- The Wedding**

**This chapter is also small and same with the next chapter. I couldn't come up with really anything so here it is…**

Today is Troy's and Gabriella's wedding. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi are the bridesmaids and Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason are the best men. Annie is the flower girl and Troy's cousin Adam, who is also 12, is the ring bearer. Annie saw her best friend Kyle in the group of people and he was with his friends. 'I wish mom was here' Gabriella thought.

"You ready girl?" Taylor asked Gabriella and Gabriella nodded. 'Mom would be watching over me right now'

"Troy, do you take Gabriella as your wed din wife?" the pastor asked

"I do" Troy answered

"Gabriella, do you take Troy as your wed din husband?"

"I do" Gabriella answered as she smiled at Troy

"You may now kiss the bride" Troy lends down and kissed Gabriella

"To the happy married couple!" Sharpay said holding up her cup of wine. Everyone did as well and took a sip. There was a knock on the door and Gabriella gave Troy a confused look.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know" Troy and Gabriella walked to the door hand-in-hand, "David Clarke" Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton. Do you remember me?" David asked with a grin.

"Yes I do. It was your entire fault for what happened 5 years ago" Troy growled

"Troy, relax" Gabriella said calmly

"Ya. Relax Troy. Listen to your little wife here" David mocked

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVID!" Gabriella snapped angrily

"No, you stupid slutty hoe bag" Troy raised his fist and punched David in the face hard, hard enough to fall to the ground"

"Don't… ever! Call my wife that again asshole" Troy slammed the door and turned to Gabriella who had tears in her eyes, "Brie… Brie its ok" Gabriella shook her head, "Oh Brie" Troy pulled her into a hug and she hid her face between his neck and shoulder.

**Please review**


	25. The End That Is Full Of Happiness

**CHAPTER 24- The End That Is Full Of Happiness**

**Here is the final chapter. Hope you like it…**

It has been 15 years now since Gabriella's and Troy's wedding. Troy is a famous basketball playing and he plays for the Redhawks, and Gabriella is a lawyer. Troy is now 37 and Gabriella is 36. They have 2 kids. One is 15 and her name is Rachel and the other is her twin brother Ryan. Annie is 27 and she is married to Kyle… her best friend from East Elementary. Kelly and Andrew are both 31 and they are both happily married. Annie, Kyle, Kelly and Andrew all live in Albuquerque and near Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke are now married, and so are Chad and Taylor. Kelsi is married to Ryan and Jason and Martha are married. They all live near each other in Albuquerque. They are all connected and they all really care and take care of each other. Chad also plays for the Redhawks, with Zeke, Jason and Ryan plays baseball. Zeke is a chef in his spare time and they only play home games and if they really wanted to, they play around New Mexico but take their families. Taylor is a science teacher at East high, Kelsi is a music teacher and she is a famous piano player. Sharpay is an actress and Martha is a hip hop dancer. Ryan is also a choreographer but he likes baseball as well. Jack and Angela are living with Troy and Gabriella because they look after the house when needed. Annie is a drama teacher at East High and the twins teach English and Spanish at East High as well. Kelly teaches Spanish and Andrew teaches English. To them, they are a big happy family that will love and protect each other… always.

**What did you think? I know it was boring but it's better than nothing. Plus that is the last chapter. Please review**


End file.
